Summer Love
by SheinFushigi
Summary: Rein can't stop but think about Bright and Eclipse. The reason why she thinks about Eclipse is because he is always kind to her. Will she really reveal the truth? Or is it "Eclipse" to reveal the truth?
1. Chapter 1: First Trip

**THIS IS ReinXShade okay? Please review. MY FIRST FANFIC!**

**~Rein's POV~**

We were going to the mountain then the beach...but I feel so down. "Rein-sama,a visitor came to see you." Camelot bursted in. "Who?" "Well,Shade-sama cam to see you." She responded. Ugh...that guy again? How many times does he have to follow me? "I'm coming..." I said coldly.

**~Shade's POV~**

I was waiting for Rein. _What's taking her so long?_ I asked myself. "Sorry to keep you waiting,Shade." Rein came. "Why'd you call me?" She said,looking down."What's bugging you?" "Oh,get a life. Anyway...why'd you call me?" Rein asked me with deadly eyes that almost looked like a cat's eye. "Well,I found a beach." I said but Rein still looked down. "What?" "Umm...Sango Beach" I said looking at Rein with a worried face.

**~Rein's POV~**

After hearing that we will go to Sango Beach made me a little relieved. Sango Beach was one of my favorite beaches. "Sure..." I said. I don't know why but I feel uneasy when I'm with Shade. "Where's Fine?" Shade asked. "Kitchen...eating...ice cream." I answered feeling dizzy.

**~Shade's POV~**

I looked at Rein. She wasn't looking too good. She looked dizzy. "Ah...I feel so...dizzy..." Rein said falling down slowly. "Rein!" I shouted. My shout was so loud that it reached the kitchen. Camelot and Fine came. "What happened?" Fine asked licking the ice cream on her face. "Rein said she was dizzy." I answered. "That means she can't go to the trip?" Fine said looking excited. "Why do you look excited?" I asked Fine.

**~Fine's POV~**

"Well...uh.." I stammered. I really didn't want to Rein to come. She always gets Shade's attention. "Well?" Shade asked me once more. "N-N-Nothing!" I answered him. Shade looked at Rein as she opened her eyes. "What happened...?" Rein asked. "Rein-sama,you came to!" Camelot said looking relieved.

**~Rein's POV~**

"Came to? What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "You got dizzy and fell down" Shade answered. "Dizzy?" I asked. My mother and father came and asked what happened. Camelot told them what took place. "Anyways...are you alright,Rein?" My father,Truth,asked me who looked worried. "Yeah..." I answered. I was still feeling dizzy as if someone was controling me."So,did you decide where to go?" My mother,Elsa,asked. "Yeah,we're going to Sango Beach" Shade answered.

"How about the mountain?" My father asked. As he asked the balloon of Jewelry Kingdom came.

**~Bright's POV~**

I came down my kingdom's balloon and Altezza told them where to go. "We're going to Starlight Mountain." Altezza told them. "Starlight Mountain?" Fine asked. I was staring at Fine. I wasn't even listening to my sister as the other kingdom balloons came. "Oh! Bright-sama's looking at Fine!" Mirlo said carrying Narlo. I immediately blushed. "N-No! I wasn't! I totally wasn't!" I said looking embarrased. "Just admit it. You were staring." Rein teased.

**~Shade's POV~**

I was looking down now as if I absored Rein's sadness. I tried to back away slowly but slipped. It hurted. "Shade,you okay?" Rein said looking worried. "Yeah..." I answered. I lied at her...it really hurted. "How about leave tomorrow?" Sophie said looking excited. "Sure!" Rein said happily. _She finally smiled...Rein nevers smiles when I'm near her...Is it because I look like Eclipse?_

**That's it...I know the "tomorrow" part is kinda hard so I may be making Chapter 2 today or tomorrow...Depends on how I'm feeling...I just started this cause my family's on vacation. Me and my oldest sister was left behind. (Cause I feel so good when I'm alone and I have the computer by myself)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Beach of Love

**So...here is the Chapter 2...Please...review...I feel so hungry right now.**

**NOTE: "Sango" means "coral" (NOT "CORAL BEACH" FROM THE ANIME)**

**~Rein's POV~**

I woke up so sudden. It was still early morning but I was so excited. I tiptoed silently outside when someone-out of no where,appeared...who turned out to be Camelot. "Camelot! God,don't scare me!" I shouted. "Gomenasai,Rein-sama...What are you doing at 4:30am?" Camelot asked. "I was excited so I woke up early..." I answered.

** XOXOXOXO**

**~Fine's POV~**

I woke up. It was 8:30am. _Holy cow! I woke up so late! Every one is going to leave me behind! _ I carried my luggage. It was so heavy. I wish Shade was here to help me. I finally went out. Rein was waiting for me peacefuly. Rein really is calm. We took off with the other kingdom balloon. I can't help but look at Shade while Rein was looking at Bright.

**~Shade's POV~**

I realized Fine was looking at me while Rein was looking at Bright. I was reading a book while my little sister was making a huge mess. "Oni-sama,do you wike Rain?" Milky asked. I blushed a little. "No I don't like her!" Once again I lied. "Weally?" Milky was looking at Shade with a suspicious look. "Really! I don't like Rein!" I answered angrily. "Sowwy..." Milky apologized looking scared.

**XOXOXOXO**

**~Rein's POV~**

We finally arrived! The air smells so good. I was smiling so much. "We're staying at those cabins!" Sophie said pointing east. I went to my room while drinking orange juice. I spitted my orange juice when I saw just one bed. "WHAT THE DEVIL?" I shouted so loud that it echoed. "Rein,calm down." Mirlo said. "I can't calm down when there's just heck one bed!" I shouted. "I'm staying with Mirlo." Lione said. "I will be sleeping with Altezza." Auler said with a lovey-dovey eyes.

**~Fine's POV ~**

"I wanna sleep with Shade!" I said clunging into Shade's arm. "I'd rather sleep with Rein than you,Fine" Shade answered. "Why don't you decide that by rock-paper-scissors?" Altezza asked. "If a person got the same,you will sleep together." Auler said. "Wait,you mean,if me and Shade got scissors and Fine and Rein got paper,me and Shade will sleep together?" Bright asked. "Excactly!" Altezza and Auler said the same time. "Well then,let's do this!" Shade and Rein said at the same time."Rock,paper,scissors!" The three of us played. "I got paper." Me and Bright said. "I got rock" Shade said. "Rock..." Rein said with a boring expression. _Why does Rein always get to be with Shade? It sucks!_

**~Rein's POV~**

_Why the devil do I have to sleep with Shade? He is so annoying that makes me want to kill him! _I looked at Shade who was sleeping. I giggled softly. _Well,he kinda looks cute...wait...he looks like...Eclipse! But I can't picture Shade as a bad guy..._Shade turned at me and opened his eyes. "Can I see that cute smile again?" Shade teased. "Wait,you were awake?" I said. "Yeah. And you were cute when you were smiling." He teased again. I can't take his teasing anymore so I made a karate chop at him.

**~Shade's POV~**

Rein made a karate chop at me but I immediately dodge. "That was close." I said relieved. "Could you please stop teasing me? If you're flirting me,well,let me tell you this! Even in 100 years,I will never like you!" Rein said looking really angry that her eyes looked like a cat's eye. Her words also hurted me a lot.

**~Rein's POV~**

_Well,I think I went a bit far...But I still mean it...How could I like a pervert like Shade? _"After being kind to you a lot,you say that to me?" Shade said looking a bit angry. "Ever since when were you kind at me? You just pop out of no where ruining my peace! And you even tease me!" I shouted at him. "Well then,who saved you when you were almost gonna be hit by that giant rock?" Shade asked looking calm. _Giant rock? I don't remember anything..._ "I don't know what you mean!" I shouted at him once again. "It was Eclipse,wasn't it? Well then,let me tell you this,I'm Eclipse." Shade said calmly. _Eclipse...? _

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"Rein,watch out!" Fine screamed. "Kyaa!" Rein shouted and was scared when the big rock was about to knock her out but someone saved her. It was Eclipse. "Eclipse-de pumo!" Poomo shouted.

_**End of flashback**_

**~Rein's POV~**

_Ah! Eclipse...is Shade...?_ "You now know?" Shade said. "Gomen..." I said looking sad. "It's okay. But you have to pay me back." He said. "What?" I said wiping my tears. "A kiss." Shade said with a wink. I immediately blushed. "K-K-K-K-K-KISS?" I shouted. Shade immediately clasped his hand at Rein's mouth. "Urusai! You'll wake up the others!" Shade said. "But I can't kiss you!" I shouted angrily.

**~Shade's POV~**

"Well then,let me kiss you." I said to Rein who was blushing. "Wait,you just can't k-mmmm" Rein said but I immediately kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in the Starry Night Sky

**Chapter 3 now! I just ate...Please RE-VI-EW!**

**Rein's POV**

I just can't shake out of my blush! I can't believe Shade kissed me last night. He's totally gonna pay for that! "Rein!" I heard Mirlo called me. "We made barbeque!" Sophie said. "Comin'!" I shouted. "Why are you blushing,Rein?" Fine asked me while we were eating barbeque. I acted like I didn't hear her but that made her mad. "REIN!" Fine shouted so loud. "Yes?" I asked calmly. "Why are you blushing?" Fine asked me. "I don't feel too good." I made an excuse but it was true. The dizziness was back. "How was your sleep with Shade last night?" Lione whispered. "Oh,be quiet" I said to her. Lione giggled as if she knew what happened.

**Fine's POV**

"You okay?" I asked Rein. "Not...much" She said falling down. "Rein!" Mirlo shouted. "She's burning up" Shade said. "What even happened?" Bright asked. "She's been getting dizzy all the time." I said. "I'm worried." Lione said. Of course,Lione was the closest one to Rein. While I'm the closest one to Mirlo. _Well I could say I'm worried too...But if she and Shade got closer,I won't forgive her! _

**Shade's POV**

I was worried when Rein fell down. She always gets dizzy everytime I'm around. " I think it's best if she rest" Mirlo suggested. "Yeah" Lione said looking worried. _What relationship does Rein and Lione have? Best friends?_ "Rain got wick?" Milky asked me. "Well...yeah.."I said. Sometimes I just can't understand Milky's "bwaby twalk"

**Milky's POV**

I wealized it! Onnisama weally wikes Rain! "So woo worried?" Me asked Onnisama. "What do you mean,Milky?" Shade asked. "Don't hide it! Woo wike Rain!" Me blabbered.

**Shade's POV**

_Does Milky really know that I like her?_ _Geez,for her to tease me...It's too much..._ "Milky,this is a secret. A huge secret." I said to her. "Wuge wecret?" She asked. "Me and Rein kissed last night" I whispered at her ear. "Woo and Ra-" I immediately covered Milky's mouth. Someone could be listening.

**Bright's POV**

Geez,where is everyone? I got lost in this stupid forest...Huh? I looked up and saw a blue sparkling hill with sparkling stars sticked on the ground. _It can't be...Starlight Mountain? I need to tell everyone about this! Wait...I'm lost._

**Fine's POV**

"Hey,anyone saw Bright?" I asked everyone. "Nope" Auler said. "He said he'd go looking for rare stones in the forest" Shade said. "It can't be...he's not lost,right?" Altezza said looking worried. "Let's go look for him" Auler suggested. "But,how about Rein?" Mirlo asked. "I'll be staying with her" Shade said. "Me too" Lione said.

**Rein's POV**

_I feel so sick...what's happening..."Rein!" I heard voices. "Rein!" "Rein,wake up!" _I immediately woke up. "What happened?" Lione asked curiously. "I felt sick..." I answered. "Felt sick?" Shade asked. "Don't think about it too much." Rein said.

**Shade's POV**

I was so worried that I wanted to die. "Just tell us what happened" I said at Rein with dead eyes. "Well...I think I ate something I shouldn't have" She said. "What?" Lione asked. "I think...rotten banana" Rein answered.

**SO...DONE! **

**Me: I definitely will-**

**Shade & Rein: We'll make chapters faster if you review!**

**Me: That's my line!**

**Shade & Rein: *winks* R-E-V-I-E-W-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**


	4. Chapter 4: Death?

**Sorry for the long update,maybe this story would just be...6 chapters. Anyways,have fun reading! Oh,and I'm changing it to rated T in case.**

**WARNING: THERE IS SOMEONE WHO IS DEAD IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE DEATH OF A CHARACTER**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME!**

* * *

**Lione's POV**

"You ate...a rotten banana?" Shade asked Rein."Didn't you knew it was rotten?!" I asked. "It looked ripe. Don't blame me." She answered calmly. "C'mon Rein,stop your calm and cold facade."Said Shade. "Says the guy who is so cold." Rein said smirking. "By the way,seems like this beach is from 'Kingdom of Sunshine',it's high-likely for that kingdom to be like 'Sunny Kingdom.'" I explained. "So...are we terrorists?" Asked Rein with boring eyes. Me and Shade did an anime fall. "Rein,we're princesses and princes! How could we be terrorists?!" I asked,shouting. "Calm down,just cause you're from Flame Kingdom,doesn't mean you should be short temper." She said,looking like a smart-aleck. "Wha-?!" I almost slapped her until we heard a shout of help and smelled smoke. "Yuck,smells like fire." Rein whined. "Duh,it _is _fire!" Shouted Shade and looked outside and saw a cabin burning. "Wait a minute...isn't that...?" I stammered. "The other cabin...is..!" Rein gasped. The other cabin was the cabin Auler,Altezza,Bright and Fine were staying at. Rein rushed inside not caring if she was gonna burn. "W-Wait,Rein!" I called her.

**Rein's POV**

I ran inside not listening to Lione or Shade. Fine wasn't inside but Milky and Narlo were. I kept on opening each door to find their rooms until I heard another shout. I opened the door and saw Milky crying. She was only 4 years old and was too short to jump outside by the window or open the door. Narlo was nowhere to be found,though. "Milky-chan,where is Narlo-kun?" I asked with a sad expression. "He's out...s...i..de..." She mumbled and fainted. I immediately carried her outside and saw Narlo and Shade rushing towards her while Lione was rushing towards me. "Rein,your all burned!" She shouted. I was losing out of breath but still...I need to get the most precious thing to me. "I need to get Fine's memento! She's dead!" I screamed in pain. "Fine is with the others! They're looking for Bright!" She explained. "No...no! You don't understand me! Fine died!" I screamed another time,but louder. "What do you mean Fine died...?" Lione asked with a small tear falling from her eye. I hugged her and explained everything as the cabin burned completely. Helpers of the Kingdom of Sunshine suddenly came and extinguished the fire.

**Shade's POV**

Milky was at the clinic with Narlo. Lione explained to me everything that Rein said. I never knew Fine died. It seems that she had leukemia. But if she really did die..why is Rein so weak and Fine's 'reincarnation' so strong? I decided to comfort Rein and ask her about it. When I came in my room,I saw Rein looking at a bluish-purple haired girl at a picture. She looked like the bluenette in the picture. Except the girl had longer hair until her knees and light purplish-blue. She was wearing a gray school blazer with a red tie and a black plaid mini skirt. Her shoes were flats. She looked like Rein except her height,hair,hair color,eye color and...something is missing. Oh yeah! And why Rein is looking at that picture. But then I suddenly remembered. Rein actually had the leukemia.

_Flashback_

_"Rein~you sure your okay?"  
"I'm...fi...ne-"  
"Rein..Rein...? Rein? Rein. Rein!"  
"...sa..y..o...na...ra...Fi..ne..."  
"Rein,no...no! You can't go!"__End of Flashback_

**Shade's PoV (again,sorry!)**_  
_

Rein hugged the picture to her chest and buried her face. "Rein...?" I asked in a soft,gentle tone. "If your gonna ask me why I'am looking at this

picture...I...had...di-" Before she could finish,I completed it for her. "You died,didn't you?" She was in the verge of crying. Rein had a small tear that fell from her eye. "I wanted to..." She said in a low tone. "Excuse me?" I asked. "I wanted to live more...it was her fault..I had great hatred to her...so I was reincarnated to have revenge..." She explained. I saw Rein take out a small knife and looked at me. I heard her softly say,"Gomene...". She stand up and automatically charged at me,she was like an expert of knives. I was thrown to the wall as she still charged at me,her knife got stuck at the wall unfortunately.

* * *

**Rein: why did you make me die?**

**Me: wasn't on purpose.**

**Rein: I will kill you...slowly and painfully...!**


End file.
